It Wasn't Really Fair
by thespianandlovinit
Summary: ONE SHOT! Cedric realized that it wasn't really fair the way he had dropped the hint about the egg. So, he figures he'll thank Harry another way. Warning! Rated M for a reason! Also, contains 4th book spoilers.


"Harry"  
Harry spun around.. his eyes downcast.. he was still so use to everyone jeering at him in the hallways. A fellow student came joggging up to him.. it was Cedric. He reached Harry and paused for a moment to catch his breathe. "Harry, I've been thinking lately... when I told you about the egg, it really wasn't fair of me. You told me exactly about the dragons, and all I told you was that you needed a bath". Harry grinned a bit at this thought, but then frowned and said, "Cedric, it's ok. I figured it out just fine..." "No", Cedric interrupted, "It's not fine, it wasn't fair of me to do something stupid like that. I really want to make it up to you". "Ok, Cedric, if you really want to" Harry saw no reason he shouldn't... besides, he was kind of right about the egg.  
"Fine. Do you have a little time right now?". It was lunch time, and Harry wasn't really hungry so he nodded. "Then follow me", Cedric led the way down the corridor, back to the prefect's bathroom he had instructed Harry earlier to use. It was completely deserted. Harry walked in still remembering the previous time he'd been in here. While he was doing this, Cedric was quietly locking the door behind them and putting a silencing charm all around the walls. Now he walked up behind Harry who quickly spun around. "Harry, I'm going to do something, but I need you to trust me. I promise you'll like it. Do you trust me?" Harry thought for a minute.. as a matter of fact he did trust Cedric but what on Earth was he going to do, so he nodded slowly.  
"Good", Cedric replied. He slowly reached one hand up and stroked the other boys bottom lip then leaned forward for a kiss. Harry tensed up and tried to pull away with a sharp cry. What was Cedric doing? He was completely straight and he had a girlfriend. "Harry, please don't do that. Trust me". There was something pleading in those deep gray eyes. Something that really almost made Harry want to give him what he wanted, but then there was still Ginny. "Ginny will never know", Cedric said, almost as though he had read Harry's mind.  
Harry pondered this for a moment. Cedric was right, he looked again into those gray eyes and knew he really did want them. Cedric came towards Harry once more and this time he didn't back off. He slowly pulled the green-eyed beauty onto the tiled floor. Covering the innocent lips with his expert own and slowly massaging. He sipped his kisses down to the boys neck and whispered to Harry, "I silenced the door, make as much noise as you want". Harry kept his eyes closed and tried to keep his breathing normal but hitched it sharply as Cedric's hand moved between Harry's legs. "Shhhh... just relax", came Cedric's reply.  
Harry let his emotions slide over him as Cedric slowly started to stroke the seldom touched fabric between Harry's legs. The friction of it had Harry growing slightly hard. Cedric lifted slightly and looped his fingers around Harry's waistband. Harry opened his eyes for a moment again, and then slowly helped Cedric remove his pants. Cedric quickly got up and removed his own pants with nothing underneath them, while also pulling off his shirt. Harry opened his mouth at the bigger boys erection. There was no way he was going to do what Harry was thinking... it wouldn't fit!  
Cedric leaned back down to Harry, kissing down his hairless chest and pulling down his boxers with his chin while kissing Harry's seldom touched penis. Harry took the initiative and removed his own shirt. Cedric slowly started to stroke down Harry's erection while staring at his face. Harry's eyes were tightly closed again, and his mouth was slightly open. Cedric came to his decision and slowly rolled Harry over onto his stomach and forced his up onto his hands and knees. Harry tried to still his nerves as Cedric pulled lubricant out of his discarded pants and was warming himself up, but Harry let slip a slight whimper. Cedric glanced up sharply... very eager to be able to have Harry but let out a deep sigh and crawled up to Harry's face. He kissed him once more and said, "Shhh.. trust me... this will only hurt for a moment and then you'll forget all about it". Harry nodded once more. Then clenched onto the tiles below him. Cedric crawled back around behind Harry and reached around his to feel for his cock. He gave it a few more strokes as he pulled his own cock to the level of Harry's arse and steadied himself for entry. Cedric set the tip of his cock against the opening, listening to Harry's breath quicken. He entered Harry a centimeter at a time, letting the virgin grow accusomed to him before adding himself a little more.  
Harry felt a fiery pain that was starting to become washed over with immense pleasure. He groaned a little and panted. Finally Cedric was all the way into him. Harry shifted a little to get more comfortable then Cedric leaned over him and whispered in his ear, "Ready?" Harry gulped then nodded. Cedric slowly pulled himself out and then pushed back in. Harry's breath hitched again, this time from pleasure. Cedric started to increase his moments and Harry started to rock with him. Cedric steadied himself on one palm and then reached around and grasped Harry's hard erection while turning slightly and pounded his sweet spot. Harry moaned loudly, causing Cedric to do the same. Cedric started pumping at Harry's very much erect cock in the same motion as his hips pounded into Harry's arse. Harry had never before felt this huge sensation at the bottom of his stomach. It was fiery but not burning. He gasped again and felt Cedric spill hot semen inside of Harry screaming his name over and over. The older boy realized that Harry had not yet come and without removing his hands, forced Harry's legs open wider and lowered himself between them so his mouth was level with Harry's throbbing penis. The boy circled the tip with his tongue before taking Harry full into his mouth and using it as a vacuum, all while keeping his tongue circling. He reached up and squeezed at Harry's balls. Harry felt the fire in his stomach increase tenfold at this and could no longer contain himself as Cedric started bobbing his head. "Bloody hell", he screamed as he spurted into Cedric's mouth, over and over. Cedric grinned and licked his lips. Then scooted up and let Harry collapse onto his, kissing him. The taste of himself didnt bother Harry nearly as much as he thought it would. "I guess we better get back", Cedric whispered. Harry nodded. "Just promise me one thing, Harry". Harry lifted his eyes and arched his eyebrows. "This won't be the last time I get to thank you... after the tournament I can think of a few more things I need to thank you ever more for". Harry's response was to reach up and kiss the older boy once more, this time letting a hint of his tongue sliver out. Cedric kissed him back and grinned. "Good, I'll see you tommorrow at the final task". He grabbed his clothes and quickly dressed before leaving, while Harry still sat and tried to catch his breath. "It's a date", he whispered into the nothingness before grabbing his own clothes. 


End file.
